O Tempo perdido
by Senju Yume
Summary: O tempo perdido não volta, para eles, não seria diferente. SongFic Tsu/Jira


Olá amantes de Tsu/Jira

_Olá amantes de Tsu/Jira... Olha eu aqui, mais uma vez com uma fic deles..._

_Na verdade uma songfic! _

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não pertence a mim, mas se pertencesse acho que Naruto nem existiria... bem, melhor o Kishimoto cuidar do Naruto...

**SUMÁRIO:**

_Itálico: Narrativa de Tsunade_

Normal: Narrativa de Jiraiya

"Sublinhado e entre aspas: Narrativa do Narrador."

**Negrito: Música.**

**Música Utilizada: **Na Sua estante – Pitty.

"Ninguém sabia o que ela realmente sentia, a dor da perda sempre havia pressionado contra seu peito, todos os homens que amava tinham aquele trágico fim, e ela estava cansada de sofrer, ao menos ela o sentiu em sua pele, sentiu-o tocar sua alma e fixar aqueles sentimentos contraditórios em sua mente. Jiraiya, ele a teve em seus braços... E ela se orgulhava agora do dia que tentara apagar da memória dele. O dia que os dois foram um, Quando fizeram amor pela primeira e única vez. Agora somente a lembrança..."

**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado**

**Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar**

**Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo**

**Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar.**

Sempre a tive perto de mim, não tão perto quanto eu queria, mas perto o suficiente para sentir-me feliz, ela sempre de fora dos meus sentimentos, sempre abstraída dos meus sentimentos por ela. Ela tinha um lugar próprio, um mundo próprio, onde eu nem se quer conseguia aproximar-me, ela fechava-se, e eu sempre tentava bater a sua porta, chamando-a. Ela me negou quase todas as vezes.

**Você está saindo da minha vida**

**E parece que vai demorar**

**Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícia**

'**Cê acha que eu sou louca**

**Mais tudo vai se encaixar**

_Porque ele não me arrebata para si? Queria que ele ousasse mais, queria que me levasse para longe, poderíamos ser felizes. Ele sempre vai, me deixando pra trás, eu nem sei o que ele pensa sobre mim de verdade. Queria saber... Eu sou incompreendida por ele, sei disso, não posso mudar o que sou, dentro de mim um caos, espero que ele entenda um dia o que sinto, só espero que não seja tarde demais._

**Tô aproveitando cada segundo**

**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**

Aquela vez que a tive em meus braços invadem as minhas memórias sempre que a vejo, aproveito sempre os meus momentos com ela, tentando fazê-la se lembrar de como fomos felizes juntos naquele curto tempo. Não quero entrar em agonia, não quero sofrer todos os meus dias... A desejo, a quero, mas ela ainda é feita de pedra, tão fria que me solidifico ao seu lado, angustia sentimento que sinto quando estou com ela. Não! Não quero fazer isso uma tragédia!

**E não adianta nem me procurar**

**Em outros timbres, outros risos**

**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**

**Só você não viu**

_Faltava pouco gritar para ele me salvar, mas depois do nosso pequeno romance ele se distanciou, no momento que eu mais clamava por ele. Ele não me sentiu aflita, não me viu chorar, se sentiu, se viu não quis se aproximar. E eu estava ali, sempre esperando ele, de coração aberto, mas ele tornou-se durão comigo e a culta era inteiramente minha. Infeliz, isso que eu sou!_

**Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem**

**Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura**

**E mesmo que nada funcione**

**Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido**

Estou imune aqueles olhares sugestivos nos quais um dia me perdi, estou munido de armas contra aquele amor que pode destruir, porque ele tem que ser tão difícil, porque ela precisa de tantas máscaras? Eu posso tentar novamente? Sempre que eu quiser, porém, se seu cair, não a deixarei me ferir, estarei seguro, me levantarei e me porei de pé ante a ela e a beijarei no rosto, como sinal de meu amor, ficarei orgulhoso de mim.

**Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça**

**Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante**

_Queria ser a mulher dele, e não um brinquedinho empoeirado enfeitando a estante dele. Eu quero mais que ficar olhando para aqueles olhos negros, quero sentir o gosto de seus lábios incandescentes novamente, sentir a pele máscula me tocar. Me perco nesses pensamentos e acabo ficando vermelha, ele sempre ri de mim. Me dá uma vontade de agarrá-lo e dizer o que sinto, mas me falta é coragem!_

**Só por hoje não quero mais te ver**

Não quero ficar na mesma sala que ela, não posso encará-la... Hoje eu não conseguiria me manter firme, cairia de joelhos a sua frente com mil pedidos de desculpas, olharia aquele olhos, beijaria aqueles lábio... Hoje, não quero vê-la.

**Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você**

**Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam**

_Estou sem armas, sem subsídios, não posso lhe causar distrações... Não quero olhá-lo, meu corpo não responderia a minha mente, as minhas feridas não estão curadas, nem sei se um dia curarão, e só por vislumbrá-lo elas irão sangrar, só por hoje, não quero o ver..._

**E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar.**

"Nem ela poderia afirmar que um dia se curaria daquelas feridas de amor, um amor que eles mesmos tornaram difícil, eles complicaram o que era simples, profanaram o que era sagrado, tornando-o impuro, um amor sofrido, se ambos soubessem o que sentiam de verdade, ela não estaria naquele corredor, chorando a perda dele. A Morte era cruel com ela, sempre levando dela todos por quem nutrira algum amor."

--

Achei a música perfeita para o casal!

Reviews?


End file.
